Much modern research into fuel compositions for the internal combustion engine has for its principal goal the promotion of longer engine life with less maintenance and better performance. This goal is partly achieved by the use of fuel additives which maintain cleaner engines by inhibiting the formation of valve deposits and crankcase sludge. The prevention of fuel system rusting also provides better service from the engine.
Belgium Pat. No. 777,012 relates the process for the preparation of a salt of a polyamine suitable for use in oil and fuel compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,665 discloses the use of low molecular weight quarternary ammonium salts in gasoline fuel compositions. E. Mehmedbasich in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,010 and 3,565,592 reports mineral acid salts, and aliphatic polycarboxylic acid salts, of certain high molecular weight aliphatic hydrocarbyl-substituted polyamines, are fuel detergents having good water tolerance.